Cold Snow
by WitchyElphaba
Summary: [SPOILERS FOR CHAPTER 155] All the boys wanted was to be happy. And to play freely in the snow.


**Spoilers for Chapter 155 in are revealed in this story. Do not read if you wish to be free of spoilers. If you have not read this far in the manga, you may not want to read this. You have been warned, so I do not want to recieve complaints of having given out a huge spoiler.**

I have just finished Volume 21 of Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle and am in quite a state of shock at it's events and revelations. And the revelations of Fay's past, who is probably my favorite character in the series, completely blew me away and charmed me at once. So here's me writing my first of what will probably be several Tsubasa stories. Enjoy!

* * *

"Gotcha!"

The blonde-haired boy shook the snow out of his face, glaring at the other identical boy, who was holding his side, laughing hysterically.

"That was not funny, Fay!" yelled Yuui. Fay continued to laugh.

Growling, Yuui wrapped his oversized fur coat tighter around him and trudged through the snowy courtyard, away from his twin. Fay sighed and placed his hands on his hips, frusterated at his twin's uptightness.

"Geez, Yuui, you really have to have more fun!"

"It's cold! I don't want a snowball thrown at me."

"But it's _always_ cold in Valeria! You should be used to it!"

Yuui didn't respond, but instead plopped down on the snow, crossing his arms. Fay cocked his head. His brother was unusually grumpy today. He walked through the deap snow and kneeled next to his brother.

"Are you okay?"

Fay recieved no response. A moment later, however, Yuui answered.

"It's _too_ cold in Valeria. Not just the snow. The people are cold."

The twins remained quiet, sitting on the snow that layered the courtyard. Fay looked around: the guards had not taken their cruel eyes off of them since they allowed the twins outdoors to play in the snow for a limited amount of time.

Yes, the people of Valeria really were too cold. They weren't cruel people, in general. They definately were cruel and cold towards the young twin princes, however.

Fay looked at his twin, who saddly gazed down onto the snow. Although he knew Yuui had a much more playful side, Yuui would grow very sad very occasionally.

"Is it that stupid guard?" Fay asked. He recieved no response, which answered his question.

"Don't worry! I'll make a huge snowball and throw it in that guard's face! That'll get him for pushing you like that, and poking you with the guard stick-"

"But I deserved it, didn't I?" Yuui quietly interrupted. Fay stared at his twin, who's gaze did not leave the snow.

"Yuui..."

"He wouldn't have pushed me if I didn't deserve it, right? But, I don't know what I did wrong. What did I do wrong?"

Fay remained quiet. The twins were no more than seven years of age, and, although unknownst to them, had lived through cruelties too harsh even for many, many adults.

"It's because we were born, that's what they all tell me. I don't know what's so bad about that, but they're all grown ups, so they must be right. So maybe, if I wasn't born, I wouldn't have been pushed and hit by that guard because I wouldn't hurry getting dressed--"

"Stop!"

Yuui looked up to find his brother furiously looking at him, tears of sadness and frusteration in his bright blue eyes. Fay plopped down onto the snow in front of Yuui, not letting his twin break his gaze.

"If we weren't suppose to be born, we wouldn't have been born! That guard was stupid. I'll get him back. And you're gonna help me!" Yuui's eyes widened. "That's right, we're gonna make a snowball, a giant snowball, one so big it'll send him rolling down a hill for miles!"

Yuui stared at his brother in disbelief, before his tiny lips broke into a tiny smile. Fay smiled widely. After a moment, Yuui's smile grew wider, and within moments, the two were overcome with giggles. Yet another moment later, the two were laughing hysterically, the prospect of their mean ol' guard rolling down an endless hill due to a larger-than-life snowball being thrown at him too much for seven-year-old twins.

The two continued to laugh happily on the snow. They laughed harder and harder. They eventually stood up and engaged in a snowball fight, Yuui not so much minding the cold snow in his face. It wasn't so cold if it was Fay who threw it: Fay was the only person he knew who was warm towards him. For that, Yuui tried his best to return that warmth.

The twins continued to play happily in the courtyard. Happily...

The guards watched with cold, fearing eyes. The twins were happy.

The twins didn't notice the fierce blizzard that had picked up around the castle. They simply continued to play happily. Smiling. Laughing. Having fun. Enjoying the company of one another. Being happy.

Happy...the twins were _happy_...

The winds picked up even more fiercely, and a flurry of snow began to blow. The twins stopped and looked towards the sky, which was tick with falling snowflakes. A moment later, the guards stomped through the courtyard, surrounding the twins. Fay and Yuui edged closer to one another, warily eyeing the guard's weapons.

And Yuui's smile vanished like an ice cube thrown into the depths of hell. Fay sighed, hating to see his brother so unahppy. The guards smiled in relief, although the winds wouldn't die.

The twins were guided out of the courtyard and back to their private chambers. Fay rushed into his room, eager to have the mass of guards leave them, but Yuui slowly traipsed his way in. The same guard from earlier placed his staff against the small blonde's tiny back, and roughly shoved him into the room. Yuui lost his balance, falling face-first onto the cold stone floor. The guards laughed behind him before shutting the doors closed.

Fay hurried to his twin's side, picking up his skinny arm in an attempt to help his brother sit up, but Yuui remained on the floor.

"C'mon, Yuui! Are you hurt! Lemme see..." Fay heaved Yuui up, and noticed that Yuui was crying. Fay saddly sighed, and then leaned over to hug his brother.

"Yuui...someday, everything'll change, you'll see. We'll leave, leave all these mean people, and find people who'll love us, not be scared of us. They say we can use magic, that we're very strong. We'll learn how to use magic to help others, so they won't fear us..."

Yuui quieted down, but quiet tears continued to fall. Fay did not release his brother.

The world might be against their existance, and their happiness, but Fay didn't care. All he needed more than anything in the world, was his brother, and all he wanted was for his brother to be happy. Yuui simply wished for the same as well.

How long they sat there, neither twin remembered. Yuui had long quieted down but the two continued to cling to one another, staring at the flurry of snow falling outside the window. Neither twin remembered how long they sat there, wishing for a happier life, because of the guards that returned to their rooms, and ushered them to the emperor's throne room, filled with people that also wished against their happiness.

They never remembered their plan of making the world's largest snowball, because that was their last visit to the throne room, where their fate had been sealed. Whatever that fate was, it certainly did not include two happy twins frolicking in the snow, throwing cold snowballs filled with brotherly love and warmth.

* * *

If you have read past chapter 155, you'll know what that fate was. Sad, huh? Seriously, it brought me to tears, that was far too cruel for those adorable little twins.

I realized how much I love to write my favorite characters as little children... I just love diving into the past of my favorite characters. And after seeing the pasts of the characters in Tsubasa...oh boy will I have fun. Yet my stories of my favorite characters always turn out so sad and angsty. Kinda unnecessary for little children, really...

Thanks for reading, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
